Shield
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: After a particularly horrifying and grueling case, Olivia needs her family to help her remember the good in the world. ONE-SHOT


**Shield**

By: Liv-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

Olivia walked into the house at about 6:30 that night. A small, happy shriek was heard before she felt a small body in a pink dress and white princess shoes encased her legs before she even closed the door.

"Mommy!"

The detective smiled – however it was partially to hide her pain from the current case she'd just finished working – picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen, smiling as she watched her wife set the table.

The red haired ADA turned, smiling broadly before walking over to her hug her and their daughter tightly. "Welcome home."

Olivia nodded, handing their daughter to Casey.

"Mommy!" the child protested, trying to cling to Olivia.

Olivia gently kissed the child's head. "I'll be back. Mommy needs to shower and change clothes before eating, ok baby?"

The two-year-old pondered the idea, though, thankfully, she had no idea of the horrors her mothers saw on a regular basis. She nodded, then added quickly, "Sit by me?"

The detective nodded. "Yes, you start eating and I'll be right back," she said, ruffling her hair before she walked away.

Casey wasn't upset considering what the current case had entailed. She didn't go in much anymore – mostly getting motions prepared from home – but she'd heard on the news and read it in the papers. She sighed, setting the toddler in her highchair and began cutting her food into tiny bites.

Ten, fifteen, then twenty minutes passed and the detective wasn't back.

With the child's flaming hair, she certainly didn't look like Olivia, but the dark eyes and the mannerisms were hers. She was a two-year-old and, that being so, had a few temper tantrums here and there, but none were too horrendous.

Thinking back none of this would've happened if she hadn't joined SVU and she wouldn't have joined if Alex Cabot hadn't gotten shot.

Casey had won her first case for the Special Victims Unit, but the emotional toll was almost too much. She could remember Olivia just about biting her head off in a disagreement over witnesses. Casey thought she just hated the DA's office and was taking it out on her, but it turned out to be much more than that. It wasn't fair about what had happened to Alex Cabot and – after hearing about her countless crusades and convictions in the name of justice – Casey understood, not only who she was expected to live up to, but what a good friend Olivia had lost that night.

Of course, after Olivia had happened into her office and saw how Casey was so restless and upset even though she'd won, wanted an explanation. The detective explained the bare minimum of the cartel case and apologized for biting her head off.

Casey sighed, shaking her head. Knowing how they had started off made it even odder that they were now married, with a two-year-old child and one on the way. Casey knew Olivia was greatly perturbed by the horrid nature of this case. She made it her mission to calm the beautiful detective.

Handing their daughter her favorite bowl, Casey finished cooking. Once the final item, the salad, was on the table, Casey smiled softly, waiting for Olivia.

Ten minutes later, the detective emerged, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, she kissed their daughter's cheek, hugging Casey tightly. "Ah, much better."

Casey smiled. "Feel better?" The attorney wore a simple blue sweater and onyx skirt.

Olivia nodded. "Mhm. The case is a killer though. I assume you've heard about it," she murmured into her neck, her hands running through Casey's tresses.

"Yeah," Casey sighed.

Olivia nodded again, pulling back slightly, kissing her gently. "Anyway, anything new I need to know about? How did your doctor appointment go? I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well...she said...there may be a problem."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "What? What happened?" she asked, caressing her cheek.

"The baby is in danger. I guess my blood pressure is too high. And if it gets any higher, it could endanger our child."

Olivia hugged her gently. "It's the stress. Did she give you anything to take?"

"Some medicine I can't pronounce."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Casey sighed. "She also said no kinky sex. It has to be gentle."

Olivia smiled. "That's fine. The last thing I want to do is hurt or endanger either one of you. So just me from now on?" she whispered. "Or what's your take?"

"I don't know. I guess we can't do anything rough. It's going to be a long six months."

Olivia shook her head. "It'll be fine. We can make it work. It'll just take a little longer than usual. But it's no reason to completely give it up."

Casey smiled. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing wife?"

Olivia shrugged. "Just being you," she said, kissing Casey again and sitting on the other side of Chloe, ruffling her hair. "Now what do we have tonight for dinner?"

"Turkey. Your favorite potato salad, corn, regular salad, sweet tea."

Olivia smiled. "Hoping to make me sleep better other than being next to you?"

"Maybe."

Olivia smiled, topping her salad with Thousand Island dressing and taking a bite. "Anything new with this little one?" she asked, gently grabbing the child's foot. She squealed happily and pulled it away.

Casey smiled. "Chloe, be careful!" she admonished.

Olivia smiled, grabbing the plastic dish before it toppled onto the floor. "She's fine Casey," she said, setting the dish back on the tray.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" she asked, lowering her fork.

"Mm. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

Olivia smiled, continuing to eat. "So what did you two do today?"

"Shopping with Mommy," Chloe replied.

"Did Mommy get food for tonight?"

"Yes! We have chocky.." Chloe called chocolate chocky.

Olivia smiled. "Maybe later, if you're good and finish all your supper you can have chocky. Just a little bit."

"Yay!" Chloe shrieked.

"I said _maybe_. You have to eat all your supper," Olivia said.

"No! Chocky first."

Olivia shook her head. "No, supper first. That's the deal. If you eat chocky now, you won't eat supper."

"Chocky now!" Chloe banged her bowl.

"Chloe Elizabeth Benson-Novak!" Casey shouted.

Olivia sighed, taking the bowl so she couldn't spill the food all over. Picking the tiny pieces out with her fingers, she picked out six out of the twelve and placed them by her plate. "Will you eat if Mommy feeds you? You need to eat, baby girl."

"Uh uh."

"Yes huh. If you don't eat, you don't get chocky," the detective challenged.

"Fine!"

"Hm, that's a new word," Olivia said, holding a piece of turkey to the toddler's lips.

Chloe bit her.

"Ouch!" Olivia said, pulling back. "NO BITING!"

Casey tried to hide a laugh.

"Mommy, throw the chocky away," Olivia told Casey.

"No! No! My chocky!" Chloe cried.

"You bit Mommy! Kids who don't eat supper and bite Mommy, don't deserve chocky."

"My chocky," the youngster insisted.

"Then you don't bite. Will you be good and eat for Mommy?"

Chloe pouted.

"Chloe..."

Chloe slowly opened her mouth.

Olivia put a tiny piece into her mouth.

Chloe chewed it reluctantly.

Olivia smiled, readying another piece. "That's my big girl," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Momma," Chloe cooed.

"Yes baby?"

"More."

Olivia smiled, popping another into her mouth.

Chloe shrieked happily.

Olivia leaned over and kissed her cheek, eating more of her salad.

Casey watched quietly.

Olivia smiled. "More?"

"Yeah."

Olivia gave her another. "Was she good today Mommy?"

"Very."

Olivia smiled. "Is the baby ok, other than that?"

Casey sighed. "Yeah."

Olivia placed the other pieces on Chloe's tray, getting up and walking over and hugging Casey tightly. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise."

"If the baby is hurt, it's my fault."

"No, sweetie. No. It's never going to be your fault. Stress is everywhere. Especially in this city. We're going to be okay. You're going to stay home, away from stress, as much as possible. We'll make it work. Ok?" she said, stroking her cheek. "I'm a phone call away if something feels...not right."

Casey looked away.

"Did I..say something wrong? Baby, we're going to be okay. The four of us. I'll do whatever I can."

"Olivia, if I lose our child—"

Olivia shook her head. "No, don't think that way."

"I am so worried."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her back. "I am too, but no matter what, I'm staying by your side. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Casey's forehead, trailing down to her lips, claiming them securely. "We're going to be ok."

Casey purred softly. Olivia's kisses never failed to make her head spin.

Olivia smiled, hugging her again. "Movie after dinner?"

"Private movie? Only two stars?"

Olivia smirked. "A movie like to watch or our own?"

"Both."

Olivia nodded. "All right. You pick. Can we eat the turkey before we watch a movie?"

"Of course."

Olivia smiled, going back over to her spot beside Chloe.

Casey smiled.

Olivia offered Chloe the rest of her turkey. "More baby?"

"Yes."

The detective fed her a bit more. "Is it good?"

"Yes."

Olivia smiled, moving her salad bowl to make room for the main course.

Casey passed her the stuffing.

Olivia took the bowl, thanking Casey, as she loaded some onto her plate.

"Is it okay?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "Perfect," she said, taking a bite.

"I'm glad."

Olivia smiled. "As always."

Casey blushed. "Well, we each have our area of expertise." It was a subtle nod at Olivia's sexual prowess.

Olivia smirked. "Well, here's yours. Later tonight we may need to try mine."

"Mmm."

"Carefully, of course," she said as she grabbed the potatoes and put some on her plate.

"Of course," Casey agreed.

Olivia smiled, grabbing a couple pieces of turkey and nearly drowning things in gravy.

Casey smiled as she watched. "How is the case going?"

The detective sighed. "Ok, the guy's sitting in Rikers. I could barely keep things under control when he explained what he did after the fact. I'd never heard of it. But it figures someone does it."

"What do you mean?"

Olivia shook her head, pointing to Chloe. "Later, but, trust me, it's truly horrifying."

"God."

Olivia sighed. "You know the case, how young they were, right? Can we please not talk about it with her here? I'll gladly get it off my chest, just not right this second."

"Olivia, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. You're not the only one who wants to shelter our children from this crap." A bell dinged. Casey stood. "Pie's done."

Olivia nodded. "I'll get it," she said, standing and grabbing the pot holders from the drawer and taking the pie from the oven and setting it on a cooling rack, the pot holder's beside it. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just...something I never thought of, like a new type of sickness."

Casey sighed. Her attention fell to her daughter's bowl. "Good girl, Chloe!" She wiped the toddler's face and walked into the kitchen, preparing a mini bowl of chocolate ice cream. Bringing it back to Chloe, Casey sat down and began to feed her.

Olivia smiled, resuming her spot. "Good girl, Chloe," she repeated. "You ate everything on your tray," she said, continuing to eat.

"Yeah," Casey murmured.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, sweetie."

"It's fine."

Olivia nodded, finishing half of her plate and still going, still wondering if Casey really was ok.

Casey yawned.

"You know, you could go change into pajamas and I could finish feeding Chloe if you want." An argument or heated discussion wasn't right if the situation even possibly called for it.

"I will, when I put Chloe to bed."

"Or I could. Unless you want me to wash dishes since you cooked?"

Casey managed a smile.

Olivia smiled, finishing her plate. She stood, putting her bowl, plates and silverware in the sink.

"I'm glad you like it."

Olivia sat on her knees beside them. "Is the chocky good?"

Chloe shrieked again as Casey fed her.

Olivia smiled, taking the cloth from Casey and wiping her face, kissing both of their cheeks. "You know, I'm sorry if I don't say this enough, but I don't know what I'd do without you. You guys are everything I've ever wanted and needed. There is no before. There's only you."

Casey smiled. "Momma's lost her mind," she told Chloe. "But...we love you too. More than anything."

Olivia hugged them, tightly.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Tired."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "You'll sleep good tonight."

"Yeah?"

Olivia nodded, kissing Casey's outer ear. "Slow. Gentle. But you'll still be tired."

Casey purred.

Olivia smiled, kissing her neck.

"So..."

"Have a movie in mind?" she whispered.

"Us..."

The detective nodded. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

Olivia took the items, placing them in the sink as she started the water and squirted in some soap.

Casey cooed to Chloe.

Olivia smiled, washing the dishes as quickly as she could before setting them to dry. She turned around, walking back over to her wife and daughter, kissing their cheeks again.

"Thanks, babe," Casey murmured.

Olivia nodded, wiping Chloe's face with a damp cloth. "Now, are you going to take her for her B-A-T-H and then to B-E-D?"

Casey laughed. "Yes." Chloe was equally obstinate about hygiene and sleep. The words bed or bath would send her into a fury.

Olivia lifted Chloe from her high chair, hugging her tightly, before sitting beside Casey. "You're getting so big!"

"I'm fifty pounds, Momma."

Olivia laughed, throwing Casey a questioning look. "Fifty huh? I don't know about that. I don't think I'd be able to lift you."

"She's only eighteen pounds," Casey whispered when Chloe looked away.

Olivia smiled. "I figured she was around twenty. She loves being a big girl though."

"Yes she does."

Olivia kissed Chloe's head, running a hand through her hair. "So, want to go get the W-A-T-E-R ready for her B-A-T-H, Mommy?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah." She stood, leaving the kitchen and entering their bathroom. Setting the water to the perfect temperature, she drew a bath. "Ready!" she called out.

Olivia nodded. "Come on, let's go see what Mommy's doing!" she said, walking back with Chloe.

Hearing the water, Chloe started to squirm. "No bath! NO."

"Yes, yes! Why don't you want to? It's so warm and you have dollies and rubber duckies to play with. It sounds like fun!"

"NO."

"Why? Don't you like the water?"

"NO BATH," Chloe insisted.

"If Momma gets in with you, will you take one with me?"

"No, Momma."

"But you need to be clean so you don't get sick. What don't you like about the water?" Olivia asked.

"It's wet."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"What's so bad about getting wet? You like playing in the rain and the rain gets you wet."

"It's differ."

"Why? What's different?"

"Hot," Chloe replied simply.

"But it doesn't have to be hot. It can just be warm and make you feel good. Should we go check to see if it's too hot? You won't have to get in yet, ok?"

"But.."

"But what?"

"Momma.."

Olivia hugged her close. "What baby?"

"Chocky?"

"You already got to have chocky."

"More!"

"No, no more tonight. We have to save it for tomorrow."

Casey suddenly called out, "Chloe, Barbie wants to go swimming. She needs her best friend." It worked every time.

Chloe ran away from Olivia and into the bathroom.

Olivia smiled. Leaning in the door frame, she watched as Casey undressed Chloe and sat her in the tub. "Beautiful."

Casey shot her a playful wink.

Olivia smiled, walked in and sitting behind her.

Casey handed Chloe her Malibu Barbie.

Chloe clapped happily as Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's belly. "Having fun baby girl?"

"Mm. Yeah."

Casey looked down at their beautiful angel.

Chloe was brushing Barbie's hair as Casey scrubbed her.

Olivia smiled, rubbing gentle circles on Casey's belly, kissing her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, absolutely," the detective replied, hugging her.

"I'm glad."

The brunette smiled. "Me too. I hope the thing that what comes next goes much smoother."

"I hope so too."

Olivia nodded. "Maybe you should try that one. I didn't have very good luck with this."

"You got her in here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not very successfully."

Casey shrugged.

Olivia sighed, resting her head on Casey's back.

"You okay, Olivia?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"I know a way to wake you up.."

Olivia smiled. "I believe you, but first we need to get our little girl to B-E-D."

"Yeah."

The detective grabbed a nice fluffy towel, sitting back behind Casey. "I think I've figured out a solution to our "problem"."

"Which would be?"

Olivia smirked. "Remember that butterfly clip?"

"Yes."

"Well," she whispered into her ear, "if we use that with our "friend", I won't need to go as hard or rough to get you over the edge to bliss."

Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled, kissing her neck. "Think that'll work?"

"You make everything work."

Olivia smiled again. "I love you, Case. It's not only for you tonight, I really need to work off the stress."

"It's never just for me." Casey returned her attention to Chloe.

Olivia nodded. "It will be tonight. I'll change it."

"No. You implied that it usually is all about me. I simply said you're wrong."

"Oh, sorry. Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Casey shrugged.

Chloe tugged on her mother's skirt. "What, sweetie?"

"Mommy, out! No more bath?!"

"Chloe, you need to be clean." Olivia said.

"You're almost done," Casey replied soothingly, reaching for the grape child's shampoo.

Chloe pouted.

"Close your eyes, Chloe."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut.

Casey covered them with one hand, washing her daughter's hair with the other.

Olivia wiped the shampoo from their daughter's eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Casey had wrestled Chloe into her favorite Ariel pajamas. After reading a passage from Rapunzel, Casey convinced Chloe to go to sleep. Tucking her in, the redhead hugged her tightly. "Sleep tight, princess," she murmured.

The detective kissed her daughter's head, walking out into the hallway.

Casey closed the door quietly once Chloe was asleep.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck.

Once they were cuddling in bed, Casey sighed. "So, what's going on with the case?"

The brunette sighed. "He-he bathed in their blood..."

"He what?"

Olivia bit her lip. "After he killed them, he drained their bodies and..."

Casey sat up. Nausea had consumed her, and it definitely was not morning sickness.

Olivia, instinctively, scooped her up and ran with her into the bathroom, sitting her in front of the toilet and holding her hair back. She recognized the expression.

Casey retched a few times, but nothing came out. She sat beside the toilet, sighing.

Olivia rubbed Casey's back. "I know. I know."

"What else?"

The brunette shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Olivia, I'm here for you."

Olivia nodded, hugging her tightly. "I know. Do you really want to know the rest? I'd hate to ruin this night anymore."

"What's yours is mine."

Again, Olivia nodded. "Bathing in...that aroused him, sickeningly, and so, of course, he..."

Casey shuddered visibly.

Olivia held her securely, kissing her temple. "Mhm."

"People are sick," Casey moaned weakly.

The detective stood, getting two glasses of water and sitting beside Casey, handing her a glass. "Yes."

"Sorry."

Olivia hugged her gently. "It's ok."

"It's horrible."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, it is and he deserves everything he could possibly get. It's just...she's that age, so when I got home..."

"I understand, Olivia."

"I don't think I've ever been more grateful to be home."

Casey smiled. "You know I'm here whenever you need me."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How do you feel?"

"Nauseous."

Olivia refilled the empty glass Casey was holding, giving it back to her. "I'm sorry, but I just had to get off my chest. I'm sorry it hurts you too."

"Olivia, we're married. We share everything. You know that."

Olivia nodded. "I know, but I never thought I'd run into anything like this. What kind of person does that?"

"Maybe he's descended from Elizabeth Bathory?" Casey suggested wryly.

"God, I hope not, but whatever the reason, there's no logical reason for him to be found not guilty."

"Logic rarely plays a role in jury decisions."

"Yes, but this guy didn't seem within his right mind either," Olivia said.

"Doesn't excuse it."

"That's true. But heinousness of the crime shouldn't be excused from a mental defect."

"Unless the mental illness is completely life-altering," Casey replied quietly. It was obvious what she was thinking about.

Olivia nodded with a sigh. "Like Charlie."

"I..yeah." Casey sighed.

Olivia hugged her tighter. "Is there any way we could try to put this on the back burner tonight?" she asked, kissing her ear.

"Of course."

The detective smiled. "Good," she said, kissing her deeply.

"Mmmmm."

Olivia bit her lip gently. "Well, Mrs. Benson, whatever shall we do?"

"Well, detective..."

Olivia pulled away gently, tracing Casey's bottom lip with her thumb. "Yes?"

"I want to do everything you want to."

Olivia smiled again, helping her up and back into their bedroom, kissing her passionately as they backed up against the bed.

Casey straddled her.

"Oh, taking the reins tonight, are you?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Mmmm. No. I just love being on top of you."

"Hmm, then do you intend to be on top with the toy?"

Casey shook her head. "I can't. I..I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded, shedding her t-shirt, before holding her close. "I know. It's ok."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned.

Olivia smiled, growling in her ear and gently rubbing her breasts.

"Oh...my tiger's frisky tonight."

"Oh yes I am," the brunette said, her hands sneaking under Casey's shirt to rub her bare flesh, moaning.

Casey whimpered.

"Mmmm, if you didn't have this on, I could properly kiss them."

"Yeah?"

"And more," Olivia said, pulling Casey down to kiss her.

Casey let out a surprised whimper as their lips collided.

Olivia smiled, rubbing her bare back.

"Mmmmm."

Olivia pulled Casey's shirt off of her, gently sucking on Casey's left breast.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia massaged Casey's other breast, sucking harder.

"Olivia, I..."

She pulled away. "Hm?"

"I love you so much."

Olivia smiled, caressing her cheek. "I love you too. You're everything to me."

"You're my queen."

"I know, but isn't it my job to make you feel like royalty?"

"I like the sound of that."

Olivia kissed her deeply. "Do you want to lay down yet or are you enjoying your dominance?"

Casey rolled over.

Olivia pulled Casey up to sit in her lap, caressing her belly. "We'll be careful. But..if something does happen, I want you to remember something, ok? Some things you need to wait for. Some things you aren't meant to have even when you have them within your grasp. I guess what I'm saying is, if it doesn't work, there is nothing wrong with you, nor is it your fault. It just wasn't our time, yet. Do you understand?"

"I can't lose the baby, Liv."

Olivia cupped her face to look her in the eyes. "I understand that. I just want you to bury that in the back of your mind, ok? That can apply to many things."

"I'm scared."

Olivia nodded, hugging her tightly. "We're going to be okay. I know. I'm scared too, but I believe in us. In you. Because, no matter where you are, I'm right there with you."

Casey cuddled into her arms.

Olivia cuddled her tightly, rocking her gently, kissing her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bending down, the detective kissed her wife's stomach. "You're perfect. We love you."

Casey threaded her fingers through the older woman's hair.

Olivia moaned, kissing upwards to suck on Casey's pulse point.

Casey gasped.

Olivia gently stroked Casey's cheek, as she went up to claim her lips.

Casey kissed her.

Olivia moaned, her hands trailing Casey's back, tongue entering her mouth.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia's hands moved back to the redhead's breasts, squeezing gently.

"Olivia..."

The detective smiled, growling into her, gripping Casey's breasts firmly and squeezing harder. "Mmmm."

"Mmmmm," the young attorney echoed. Her nipples hardened into Olivia's touch.

Olivia's fingers twisted Casey's nipples just right, not too hard or too soft, pulling and letting go.

"Fuck," Casey protested weakly.

Olivia kissed her hard, moaning.

"I need you."

"Mmmm, really? How?"

"Every way."

Olivia swapped their positions, laying Casey on her back before standing and discarding her jeans before walking over and locking their bedroom door and walking back over. "What first?"

Casey, who had already stripped, was propped up on Olivia's side of the bed. Her wife would get a full frontal view when she turned around.

Olivia turned, mouth hanging. "Well, hi there. Expecting someone?"

"Well, I know of a cop that needs to come to bed soon..."

Olivia smiled, taking the items from under the bed, dropping them on the other side of the bed. Before getting on the bed, she shed her boxers, then she laid beside Casey, pulling her close, one hand trailing between Casey's legs. "Mmmm..."

Casey blushed, knowing Olivia was dangerously close to discovering how wet she already was.

Olivia groaned in her ear. "Mmmm, ready are we? How many rounds do you want to try?"

"T-three," Casey moaned weakly.

Olivia nodded. "Fingers first, then toys, then my mouth," she moaned, kissing her deeply.

Casey shivered. Every one of those techniques would send her screaming into ecstasy.

The detective smiled, separating Casey's legs, rubbing her clit, nipping on her ear. "Mmmm, say when."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, and her legs around the older woman's waist. "Fuck...that feels incredible.."

"Mmmm. You're so wet. Do you want me to make you come, baby?"

"Yes...god..."

Olivia smiled, thrusting three fingers into her wife, groaning as she started a steady pace. "Mmmm."

"Oh god!" Casey cried out.

Olivia kissed her, going down to suck on her neck. Her other hand cradled Casey's head.

Casey bucked against her, whimpering.

Olivia kissed her hard, her fingers going faster, her thumb rubbing Casey's clit. "Mmm."

"Olivia..fuck..yes...deeper," Casey begged, her legs tightening around Olivia's waist. "F-fuck me harder. Please!"

Olivia held her tighter going faster, deeper, harder. "Come. Come for me, baby."

Casey cried out, screaming as she came. "I love you...fuck...Olivia, I'm coming!" Her fingers threaded in the older woman's hair, her grip intensifying at the peak of her orgasm.

Olivia cuddled her close, thrusting slow with the aftershocks until Casey finished clamping around her fingers. Slowly, she pulled out, sucking on her fingers. "Mmmm..."

"Mmmm. Wow."

Olivia smiled, bringing Casey to lie on top of her. "You are amazing."

"I love your touch."

"I love it too. Now what? More? Or do you need a little breather?"

Casey kissed her, and laid back down. The attorney's breathless murmurs of affection said it all.

Olivia smiled, hovering over her. "You know, we could forgo the man-made tonight..."

"But you love using it."

"But do you want it? I love using it because it lets me have the male role...and before I love watching that perfect, sexy body as you ride me. And the look in your eyes when you come from it."

Casey moaned.

Olivia smiled, gently lying next to her. "So it's your choice."

"You. I just want you."

Olivia smiled. "How do you want to do this?"

"However you want to do it."

"Hmmm...any suggestions?"

"You...your tongue...deep..."

The detective grinned, threading her fingers under her wife's back and pulling her up to her as she kissed her, moaning at the taste that was still saturated on her tongue. "Casey..."

"Olivia," Casey breathed.

Olivia gazed into the deep emeralds, peppering her face with light kisses as she lowered Casey back to the bed.

"I...my queen..."

Olivia's hands rubbed down Casey's body, kissing her belly all over and parting her legs. "Oh Case...Wow..."

"You're amazing."

Olivia smiled, spreading Casey's legs wider. "Mmmm, what's here? Should I see?"

"It's something only you can see..."

"I know. And it's so sweet and juicy," the brunette said, sitting back on her hands and knees, kissing her clit.

Casey gasped, shivering.

Olivia smiled again, continuing to kiss it, then pulling away to blow lightly.

"Ohhhh.."

"Mmm, I love your smell. Your taste. Your moans. The way you scream and whimper," she said, blowing on it again.

"Olivia, fuck."

The detective traced Casey's clit with her tongue.

"Oh, god, fuck..fuck me...fuck me now..." Casey was incredibly worked up.

Olivia smirked, slipping her tongue inside, moaning at the warmth and taste, as she thrust in and out.

"Olivia!" Casey cried, jumping off of the bed. Her fingers yanked on Olivia's hair, her whimpers echoing throughout the bedroom.

"Mmmm, yesssss!" she purred into Casey's lips. "Mmmm, come on! Let me taste it!"

"I want you," Casey whimpered.

Olivia purred again, pinching Casey's clit. "Mmmm, I want you right now," she said, pulling back a few inches before going back.

Casey clawed at her, her nails drawing blood as she came in Olivia's mouth. "Oh fuck...oh..harder..."

The detective laid her knuckles into her wife's clit going harder.

"Fuck!"

"Mmmm," the detective purred, swallowing everything she had and cleaning her up.

Casey collapsed with a whimper on the bed.

Olivia crawled back up, kissing her again, lying on her side, holding her hand to her heart.

"Olivia, did you—"

Olivia shook her head. "I was more concerned with you, but I could," she took Casey's hand and brushed it between her legs, moaning. "Do you want me to? We could have the last one you want tonight together."

Casey looked down. "I wish you had."

Olivia smiled. "I will. I just wanted to take care of you before. I like taking care of your needs before mine, Case," she caressed her cheek. "I will right now, with you. I'm more than ready."

"You are?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately. "So much... Feel it if you want."

Casey gently pinched her wife's clit.

Olivia moaned, biting Casey's lip. "Casey..."

"Mmm...sexy..."

Olivia smiled, burying her head into Casey's shoulder. "Oh... yes..."

Casey pinched her again. "I want you to take control of me. Oh, I've been such a naughty girl."

"I know, but how much can I do? God, I'd love to take control," she moaned. "That...another reason...for the...toy."

"I want to scream into each other's mouth."

Olivia rolled onto her side, facing Casey, as her fingers crept down to between Casey's legs. "I can arrange that," she moaned.

"I want.." Casey blushed.

"You want...what?"

"I want to watch you...yourself...um.."

"Oh...With what?"

"Y-your fingers?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her deeply. "Once, then with you. Ok?"

"Yay." Casey purred.

"Hmmm." Olivia slowly worked her way from her breasts, pulling a bit roughly, and down to between her legs. She moaned as three fingers slipped in, watching Casey's expression. "Casey."

Casey watched intently, attempting to hide her pleasure.

Olivia smiled, noticing Casey squirm as she thrust her fingers in and out. "Casey, mmm..."

"Olivia, I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia moaned, going faster.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Everything! I need you."

Olivia smiled again, leaning over on her side to kiss her. "Like what you see?"

Casey purred, her fingers raking down her wife's body.

Olivia visibly shivered, biting Casey's bottom lip, as she went faster. "C-Case..."

"Mm?" Casey asked innocently.

The detective buried her head into Casey's pillow, only half covering her scream from a passionate orgasm, but she quickly tried to calm. The last thing they needed now was to wake their two-year-old. She smiled, locking eyes with Casey as her breathing came down.

Casey gently pulled away, removing Olivia's fingers from inside of her. "Feel better?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I'd feel so much better with you. Though I don't know how safe we can be with that. You know I'll try, but it does bring out an animal from me..."

Casey smiled. "I know. That's why I pulled away. You look too tired."

"Well, maybe a bit, but, for you, I could bypass."

"Ooh."

Olivia nodded again. "But..I'll understand if you don't want to because of the risk," she said, kissing Casey's hand.

"Can we cuddle? I have wanted to cuddle all day."

"Sure, baby. Come here," the detective said, opening her arms.

Casey crawled into her arms.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, securely, rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Casey murmured, laying her head on the older woman's chest.

Olivia smiled, running a hand through Casey's hair, as her other drifted down to her belly, rubbing it gently. "We'll be okay."

"I was worried you were going to sleep in the cribs."

"Tonight?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't. I needed to come home. To feel loved by you guys, especially after this case."

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek over and over for a few minutes before holding her hand. "If you need me, I'll be here."

"Forever?"

The detective sighed. "As long as you want me. I'll want you forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said, kissing her.

Casey smiled.

"I'd love to promise you forever, just like I did on our wedding day, but, with how my job is, it's hard. I do promise to love you forever."

Casey sighed.

"I'll always do all I can to get home to you, that I promise."

"And I'll always be here waiting."

"But, if, by chance I don't...I want you to be happy, sweetie. You deserve it."

Casey smiled. "I'm happy as long as I have you."

Olivia nodded. "I am too. Always. No matter how much we disagree."

"For better or worse," Casey echoed.

"For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health."

"As long as we both shall live."

"And longer," Olivia repeated, caressing her cheek.

Casey smiled.

Olivia pulled Casey to lay on top of her, rubbing her bare back and running her fingers through her hair. "You're amazing. And I love you. And I'm going to do anything and everything to make you feel better and take care of the three of you."

Casey purred, snuggling on top of her. "I need you forever and ever," she whispered.

Olivia growled gently, snuggling her close. "And I need you."

"I will belong to you forevermore."

**The End**


End file.
